Far Too Well
by IceFire
Summary: Short little POV. Legolas thinking about Aragorn. Short, sweet, and slashy.


Disclaimer: Very simple, I own nothing. If you sue, all you will get is a very battered copy of the Lord of the Rings trilogy and my Aragorn poster, and there is no way you are getting those without a fight.  
  
Summary: Movie-based POV fic. Basically just Legolas thinking about Aragorn. Short, angsty, plotless, and slashy.  
  
A/N: Yup, another one of these angsty little POV's. I can tell you're all thrilled, right? ::watches readers get up and walk away, sighs:: It's good, really. I have a bit of writer's block on Unwanted Dreams, but Aragorn and Legolas seemed to be calling me away from Harry Potter, so here ya go. I was bored and the plotbunny persisted. This entire fic is in Legolas's POV--like I said before, he's thinking about Aragorn, use your imagination to fill in the time, place, etc.--but this is movie-based and probably takes place around the end of the movie. Oh, and I still need a beta-reader. If you have AOL/AIM and are on a lot or check your e-mail on a regular basis and can put up with my insane ramblings (read the author's notes chapters in my story 'Completely Miserable' and you'll see what I mean by insane ramblings) and of course you want to volunteer, e-mail me at goddess11506@hotmail.com and I will be forever in your debt. Well, maybe not forever, but you get the point. ::sigh:: Obviously I failed at keeping my babbling down, but now I'm really going to shut up and just get on with the story already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alas, this human is getting to me far more than I had thought. Noticing his appearance is one thing, but when I begin to know his every quirk better than he probably knows himself, then I am certainly gone. Why else would I know that whenever he smokes, the pipe is always on the left side of his mouth?  
  
His appearance is most certainly noticeable. I've memorized every wave of his dark hair, and the exact way it falls over his face when he bends his head, but I also know that it is always his right hand he uses to push it back.  
  
And I've seen the many expressions held in those stormy gray eyes. The ones that can flash with anger in the midst of battle, become pensive at times, as is most often the case look as if they shield some hidden sadness, or shine with love and tenderness as he thinks of Arwen, as I wish in vain that it were I who made him look like that.  
  
From constant replaying in my thoughts, I know exactly what it feels like to hold him in my arms, which happened for only a brief second but brought me to heaven and back while in the midst of hell. I know far too well the amount of pain I can endure when I think that he will soon be lost to me forever, and how quickly that pain can be replaced by pure joy when he comes out unscathed.  
  
And the way that my heart can feel as if it has leaped out of my chest when I see him again after being separated for so long, and how all it takes is one glance and I cannot take my eyes away from him are far too familiar for my liking. Knowing what he wears every day almost better than what I myself have on is most certainly not beneficial to either of us.  
  
The way he can send shivers up and down my back with a simple friendly gesture or even with the brush of his skin against my own is no more welcome than the rush I get from seeing him smile one of those heartbreaking smiles that always seem to contain a hint of sadness, which always makes me wonder why I have never witnessed him truly smiling. And his laugh comes even less frequently, though he will doubtlessly cheer up when he is reunited with his beloved Evenstar, who holds a place in his heart that I never will.  
  
It is because of that I do not allow myself to feel this way. He is in love, a love that is returned with equal intensity, and I will not allow myself to destroy such a thing. Aragorn deserves all happiness that comes his way, and I shall doubtless get over him in time. At least, I hope I will.  
  
A/N: Told you it was short. Hey, like I said, I was bored and getting tired of my HP fics at the moment (for anyone who reads those, don't worry, I'm still continuing them). My LoTR fics just seem to be more popular, Unwanted Dreams is already my 2nd most reviewed fic and it's only got three chapters so far. Hmm. I really don't have too much more to say, simply, don't forget to review!! 


End file.
